Most Treasured
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: In a fit of misplaced anger, Aubrey accidentally sends Beca's laptop flying out the window. Feelings come to a head when danger is involved and the DJ stops holding back. (Mitchsen)


"Beca Mitchell!"

The familiar call from down the hallway made the brunette groan to herself. She couldn't believe it was happening now, even after ICCA's had been won. Granted it had been weeks and hadn't shown up until now. She still felt she wasn't deserving of it now any more than she was before.

"Yes?" she drawled back, pausing in her browsing just as Aubrey Posen burst into her room. The blonde glanced around, seeing it wasn't entirely clean and grimaced but didn't comment.

That caught Beca's attention. Aubrey always brought up cleanliness, especially now that they had their own sorority house. Something had to be really bothering her if she wasn't even going to pause to scold Beca.

"I need you to contact Chloe." The blonde stated once she stopped her ridiculously sexy all-business walk.

Beca frowned from where she sat on the window sill. "What happened?"

Aubrey started pacing back and forth, "I can't get a hold of her! We were supposed to meet up for lunch but she's gone off the radar again!"

A small fond smile pulled at Beca's lips. She couldn't help it. Aubrey was just so cute when she was worried. "I'm sure she's just with Diana, Bree. Don't worry about it."

"I have had _enough_ of your cousin stealing my best friend from me on our days to hang out!" her eyes blazed as she glared at Beca. "I don't care if they're in a relationship- _I_ am Chloe's best friend therefore _I_ get time with her as well!"

The pacing started up again as Aubrey continued ranting about how irritating it was for Beca's older cousin to monopolize Chloe and that it wasn't fair, as well as a few barbs toward Beca for not putting a leash on Diana. Honestly Beca didn't mind because it meant Aubrey came running to her to get her help in fixing the issue each time it came up. Not that it happened all _that_ often, it was still nice to be in the presence of the blonde.

Beca actually had to hold in laughter as she openly grinned at Aubrey, who had both of her arms flailing about almost like she was trying to fly. She was obviously letting out a lot of pent up possessive irritation so she figured it was best not to tease or interrupt. She knew Aubrey well enough to know that at the very least listening to her helped her calm down immensely.

 _I wish she'd get so upset about hanging out with me…_

One of her arm swipes jerked Beca out of her slight daze instantly. It came just a little too close to her laptop, balanced on her bent leg. If that hit, her beloved machinery, along with the mash-up she was making for a certain someone, would fly out the window and be destroyed.

"Um, Bree-"

"-Not to mention the fact that they've been hiding away in their little love bubble for the better part of a week with barely any contact with me!" clearly she wasn't listening. Beca shifted uncomfortably but didn't try again, hoping Aubrey wouldn't get that close again. She liked Aubrey, quite a lot in fact and enough to be more than just 'like', but if those wings of hers killed her laptop she'd go into berserk mode.

Slowly, the steam seemed to finally thin out and weaken. Aubrey was slightly breathless from her ranting as she stopped less than a foot away from Beca. She was facing the brunette's bed not looking at her, so her arm was closest to Beca. Fortunately she had calmed down so the DJ wasn't too worried anymore. She trusted Aubrey to have the presence of mind to watch for it, at least now.

"Look Aubrey, I know you hate it but if you can't get a hold of Chloe then what makes you think I can?" Beca tried, knowing rationalization usually got through with the blonde. It was lucky since that was pretty much all Beca was good at when it came to emotions.

Aubrey opened her mouth, obviously ready to retort, but nothing came out. She just looked down at Beca helplessly, jaw working around words that wouldn't come, with water in her eyes. Oh god, no. Not tears. Beca didn't know what to do with tears, and if it was Aubrey's tears she was pretty sure she'd have a heart attack and die.

As if she could see the growing panic in Beca's very concerned gaze, Aubrey closed her eyes and swiped out her arms. "I don't know…" she admitted. She just wanted her best friend back, and without her as a filter Aubrey couldn't stop herself from running straight to Beca. Chloe was the one thing she could use to distract herself from the impossibly strong draw she felt toward the little brunette.

A moment passed on in silence as she distanced herself from Beca.

It wasn't until the silence stretched on just a little too long that she opened her eyes. "Beca…?" there she saw the brunette staring out the window with a face full of horror and shock. Aubrey paced closer again and leaned a little to see the girl's agape expression clearly.

Beca's head turned and she looked up at Aubrey as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. She was completely speechless. Aubrey's brow furrowed and she glanced out the window. Nothing was going on in the yard or outside…

"Beca, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked in confusion, looking back to the brunette to see that shocked face still staring at her.

"My… my laptop…" she whispered finally. Aubrey frowned and glanced down at Beca's lap- something she had to keep very tight control of to minimize the very sinful things that went through her mind every time she saw the smaller girl- to see what was wrong with it.

Only it wasn't there.

Dread started building in Aubrey. She could have sworn the brunette's most prized possession had been balanced on her leg just a minute ago. She tried to think back to when Beca might have moved, but she never did. Then she recalled swinging her arms out that last time when she'd given up on her original plan- excuse- to see Beca. Her hand had hit something. She had thought it was Beca or the wall but now she realized it wasn't either of those things.

"Oh god." Beca saw realization grow in Aubrey's eyes. In a flash the blonde was looking out the window again, achingly close to Beca. A second later she was stripping off her yellow jacket and threw it to the ground.

"Aubrey what are you doing?" she managed despite the roiling storm of anger, despair, shock and other such negative feelings in her gut as the blonde slipped her arms around her and literally picked her up.

"I'm fixing this situation before you lose your beloved piece of metal." Aubrey stated decisively, absolute determination in her eyes as she locked gazes with Beca.

 _God I want to kiss her right now._

Inwardly surprised by how much she didn't want to be put down, Beca sputtered when the blonde deposited her on her bed and turned back to the window. "That's just dumb! Don't you dare climb out that- fucking shit Aubrey!"

Beca was already on her feet again but she wasn't fast enough to snatch the woman from the window before she got outside. So she leaned out and watched her crawl along the rough tiling. Even though her laptop was stuck on the very edge of the roof and probably about to fall, Beca realized she couldn't care less. That could be replaced, and she had a backup hard drive for her programs. It might not have most of her mash-ups or that mix she was making for Aubrey in it but it was better than nothing.

But if Aubrey fell and got hurt, or worse if Beca _lost_ her-. No, she couldn't finish that sentence. Beca would die if something happened to the aca-Nazi.

"Get back in here Aubrey Posen!" Beca ordered, feeling her anxiety increasing at a rapid rate. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, making her go breathless. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her already, making her hands shake uncontrollably.

Aubrey, of course, ignored her and continued crawling. A second later one of the tiles went loose and caused the blonde to lose her balance. She vaulted forward with a small shriek, tumbling down the roofing way, way too fast.

"Aubrey!" Beca screamed, jumping out of the window without a thought. She rushed down the roofing haphazardly, ignoring her laptop about to fall, ignoring how her feet were slipping, ignoring just how steep the roof was. All she cared about was getting to Aubrey before she got hurt.

With a stroke of divine luck, Aubrey grabbed onto the railing that lined the house and stopped. Barely. Her legs went flying over the edge from the momentum and she gasped at the sudden increase in gravity trying to pull her down. "Oh my god Beca!" Aubrey whimpered.

In just a few seconds Beca slammed stomach down on the roof and grabbed Aubrey's wrists. The blonde glanced over to the laptop. It was about to fall. "Beca get your laptop." She managed, voice high from fear and exertion to keep herself up.

"Fuck no!" the brunette answered instantly.

"It's going to fall Beca, I'm fine!" she tried arguing, fighting for a better grip on the railing.

"You're dangling over the fucking roof and you're saying you're fine?!" the brunette demanded, although it was obviously rhetorical.

Before Aubrey could answer Beca shifted and contorted her body so her feet were under her and her back was on the roof. She never once let go of Aubrey's wrists however, and the second she braced herself she started to pull the blonde back up.

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this Aubrey let her pull her up. Once she was up to her hips she grabbed Beca's shoulders and helped her pull her all the way back up.

They collapsed against the roof, Aubrey lying on top of Beca and between her legs, panting from the stress of the situation more than the exertion. Dully, Beca noticed her laptop tip just that bit more and fall off the roof. She closed her eyes for a second and just held Aubrey tightly, hearing the crash on the ground below.

She didn't regret it. She would choose Aubrey every single time.

"Come on." Aubrey heard Beca's quiet whisper just before she began to rise. Reluctantly, for she had gotten very comfortable in the brunette's shaky arms listening to that frantic heartbeat, she rose to her knees to let Beca sit up.

Slowly they crawled their way back up, hands tightly clasped to keep from losing each other. Beca crawled into the window first and kept a hold on Aubrey's hand, tugging her until she was inside. The very second they were both safely on their feet again Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey.

The blonde was surprised at that but didn't argue. She held Beca back, feeling her whole body was shivering. Her breath was uneven and a little too fast, and when Aubrey pressed her hands over her back she could feel that heart still racing. It was hard to imagine why Beca was clinging to her instead of screaming at her, but Aubrey wasn't going to complain. She preferred it this way much more, despite the horrid guilt eating away at her for what she did.

"Don't." the sudden sound from the woman in her arms almost startled Aubrey.

"What?" she whispered in question.

"Don't ever do that again." Beca held her tighter. "You could have gotten hurt. … I could have lost you."

Confusion warred with surprise warred with hope in her. Aubrey couldn't deny how her heart squeezed at that uneven voice. "I would have been fine, Beca… But your laptop, I-"

"Stop!" Beca snapped, suddenly pulling out of her arms. Rage and something else twisted her expression, but that was expected for what she did. What shocked Aubrey were the tears building in Beca's eyes.

"Bec-"

"Stop, you idiot!" she snapped again. "I could have _lost_ you or at the very least you would have been hurt! What the hell were you thinking?"

Stunned, Aubrey struggled to speak. "Your laptop… I… I didn't mean to hit it, and when I saw it I just couldn't let it fall… Beca, you love that thing."

"Yeah, well, I love you more!" the brunette practically shouted. Thunder struck Aubrey's insides and stole her breath. "Jesus Aubrey, I can replace a laptop. Sure, I've had it for years and sure, it holds all of my mixes and pictures and stuff on it but none of that crap matters compared to you! I can't replace you, can I? _Can I?_ "

"N-no." Aubrey all but whispered, eyes wide at the tears coursing down Beca's face.

"No, I can't." the shorter woman huffed, drawing back a little. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again. I don't care what it's for or why, just don't."

She was so struck by this that she couldn't argue. What was she supposed to say to this? Beca had never, _ever_ gotten so worked up before. She had never cried. She had never shown concern for anyone else so obviously. How could she care so deeply for Aubrey?

But then she remembered what Beca had said. What she had almost screamed. "You… you love me?"

Beca stared at her for a second before sniffing and looking away. She wiped at her face roughly and crossed her arms, clearly pulling up her defenses. It was like she was bracing herself already.

The silence soon became suffocating. "Beca, you love me?" she repeated, not able to keep the slight desperation from her voice.

"That's what I said isn't it?" she answered with a grimace, refusing to meet her gaze.

Aubrey blinked several times, straightening in confusion despite the very pleasant waves rolling through her at the admission. "But… how? Like _how_?"

Beca huffed again, shifting from foot to foot. A long second passed before she visibly steeled herself. Stormy blue eyes met baby blue ones. "Like those stupid rom coms we all watch."

Suddenly all the oxygen in the world seemed to vanish.

The tears started building up again and Beca shifted but didn't look away. "Like I can't live without you scolding me even though it makes me feel like you think of me as a child. Like I want to be with you all the fucking time and I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try and how much I wish we hadn't hated each other all year. Like I want to… to cuddle you all night and wake up with you next to me every morning and I'll kiss you because you're just so damn beautiful that I can't help myself, and even though we'll both have morning breath I won't stop."

The tears had spilled over again but Beca didn't wipe at them as she spoke. Aubrey was allowed to see the absolute vulnerability in the brunette, probably deliberately. It was a sight that arrested her. Beca Mitchell was confessing to her. To _Aubrey_.

Without the ability to speak any more, Aubrey did the next best thing. She grabbed Beca's face and stole her lips in a searing, desperate kiss. She had to be sure this was all real. That this wasn't just another dream that would wake her up in the middle of the night and make her cry herself back to sleep when she realized it hadn't actually happened.

And it was. It was real. But it was so much more. It was more amazing than she had ever imagined, even in the dreams. Beca's lips were so soft, so warm and just the right size. It was like heaven was contained in that small body and it was flooding into Aubrey and surrounding her in absolute bliss. The way Beca's hands clutched at her hips to bring her closer, the way she moaned when Aubrey begged for entry, the way her hot breath fanned against her mouth and mixed with her own, was intoxicating.

Aubrey never wanted to stop. In fact she wouldn't have if the human body didn't need oxygen to survive.

They gasped when they finally broke for air, panting as they stayed deliciously close. It didn't even occur to them that pulling away enough to get proper fresh air was an option. Even if it was, they just didn't want to.

"I love you too." Aubrey eventually managed. Beca seemed to freeze slightly. Aubrey pulled her forehead off of Beca's just long enough to press a comforting kiss to her brow. "I mean I'm _in love_ with you. I feel the same, Beca. I really, really do."

A choked sob jerked at Beca's chest. Aubrey held her tighter. "Seriously? You're not just saying that?"

"Seriously, miss alternative." Aubrey smirked slightly and pressed another kiss to Beca's temple. "... I've been dreaming of this moment for months." She admitted softly, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. It was a hard thing to say, especially to the one causing her feelings. But now that the truth was out she felt she could trust Beca with her very soul, as she knew she would if they ever _finally_ came together.

Beca burrowed into Aubrey then, burying her face against her neck and taking a shuddering breath. This was all so surreal. She could hardly believe it was happening. For a second she was happy that Aubrey smacked her laptop out the window. Then she remembered why Aubrey had been in her room to start with.

"Remind me to thank Chloe and Diana." Beca murmured with a smile, voice muffled a little by Aubrey's wonderfully soft skin.

The blonde couldn't help but grin brightly. "Just this once." She agreed.

…

Somewhere in town, in Diana's apartment, Chloe sat cuddled in her girlfriend's arms on the couch staring at her phone. A sudden sneeze jumped out of her, loud and forceful, disturbing her thoughts.

"They must be talking about y- choo!" Diana sneezed before she could even finish her small joke, making Chloe giggle.

"About _us_." She finished helpfully. Once she settled back into the taller woman's arms she sighed. "You think the plan worked?"

"Hmm…" Diana hummed thoughtfully. "Well, knowing you three I have faith that it did. Aubrey went right to Beca the last time I hogged you, giving them the whole day together to bond without you as a buffer to their feelings."

A frown pulled at Chloe. "Have I been in the way this whole time?" she asked sadly, feeling a pout coming on. She didn't want to think she had kept them apart for so long by trying to help keep them together. In fact she had made them both hang out with her often in the hopes they'd confess. It was obvious to everyone how deep that sexual tension went.

"No baby, not in the way." Diana murmured softly, running her hands soothingly through her red locks. "But those two cowards were afraid to admit anything and ruin the friendship they had worked so hard to make. So they used you as a kind of safe zone to be with each other without losing control. In a way you helped them spend more time together rather than running from each other."

"Oh." Chloe smiled at that idea. "Good. I hope one of them calls soon then so we can finally celebrate."

Diana chuckled. "Me too, Chlo."

When a call did come not twenty minutes later, Chloe grinned and answered immediately. Needless to say, celebrations were very quickly organized.

 **A/N: Just a quick prompt about choosing between the girl and the prized possession that popped in my head. I hope you didn't mind the OC too much. Let me know your opinions and I'll write more.  
**


End file.
